Yoshi Party
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Ness, and Lucas are all bored, so they decide to have a party to see who's name will be in the title and who will win an ultra super duper prize... but NO ONE ever said that it was going to be easy. APRIL FOOLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshi Party**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Ha ha! I did something that you all wished you would have done in the past! Write a Mario Party style fanfic for the Super Smash Brothers category of Fanfiction Net! And who else but to put in the staring role other than good old Yoshi... I actually was considering using Mario, but then it would be called _Mario Party_. And this would seem like an exact novelization of the first and original game of the same name, so I didn't. Plus, it would sound stupid. I mean, _Mario Smash Party_? Yeah, that's what I thought. So anyway, enjoy the fanfic, and April Fools, you fools, for it is the first day of April!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, the Super Smash Brothers characters that appear in this story, and any cameos/references/appearances of ANYTHING in this story belong to Nintendo. Oh, and Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi are property of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

--

Hello! It's a-me, Mario! I should-a tell you all that-a Yoshi and his five other smashing friends-a (tee hee, I-a made a funny pun-a) were-a so bored-a, they decided-a to have a party, _Mario Party_ style-a! So sit back-a and relax-a as I shall-a narrate to you-a all on what became-a the party-a that the friendly neighborhood Yoshi, the quirky and electrical Pikachu, the food-loving Kirby, the concerned and motherly Jigglypuff, the smart one and the geek Ness, and the easily afraid and bashed Lucas got themselves into-a! Read and enjoy-a the craziness that ensues-a!

It was a boring, though nice beautiful day on the wide open plains in the middle of nowhere. Yoshi, along with the likes of his five friends Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Ness, and Lucas, was bored out of his mind as the six young friends were looking for a way to have fun.

"Hrmm... you know, we really haven't done anything in the past three and a half months," Yoshi started as he rubbed the back of his head.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Plus, with the other Smashers sort of not wanting to do anything outside of the house, it just seems that we may have to find something to invent all by ourselves." The yellow-colored, electrical mouse Pokemon replied with a sad sigh.

Thinking, Ness closed his eyes and folded his arms. Lucas and Jigglypuff gave each other concerning looks while Kirby was devouring dirt on the ground, in spite of hunger. After a few minutes, the red-capped PSI boy snapped his fingers and stated with happiness, "That's it! I got a grand idea!"

All of the five other young characters glanced towards Ness as they were curious, with Kirby having the dirt in his mouth. After a pause or so, Ness stated, pointing at himself, "How about we play a game os baseball? Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Errr..." Jigglypuff stated, looking down at her feet. "I... don't think that's a good idea. We need something more social." She pondered. "Something like..."

"...Dancing!" Lucas randomly blurted, sweatdropping as he received odd glances from the others. He frowned and sighed, looking down at his feet in shame. "I'm sorry... I'll just stop talking..."

Yoshi and Pikachu then turned around and whispered to each other. Ness and Jigglypuff were highly curious as they approached the two whisperers, while Lucas started to sniffle as Kirby continued eating the dirt with delight. After two minutes Yoshi and Pikachu turned around and faced everyone.

"We got an excellent idea," Pikachu stated, a grin across his face.

"Since there's six of us, and since there's nothing to do,' Yoshi continued as he smiled and rubbed his hands together, "We're going to have ourselves a party!"

Ness, Jigglypuff, Lucas, and even Kirby all gasped at the same time upon hearing the announcement. "P-party!?"

Pikachu nodded. "Yep! And it will be called... _Pikachu Party_!"

"WHAT!?" Yoshi said in dismay, glaring back at his rodent friend, "No way, buddy! I came up with the idea first, so it should be called _Yoshi Party_!"

"How about _Kirby Party_?" The male pink puffball interrupted as he let out a belch, much to Jigglypuff's disgust.

"Hrmm...I think something like _Lucas Party_ would suit better," Lucas commented, getting slapped in the back of the head by Ness.

Jigglypuff sighed. "Look, how about we all just have fun and whoever wins will have this party named after them. Deal?" She clearly stated, before coughing out, "Besides, _Jigglypuff Party_ sounds better."

Ness fumed, stomping his right foot. "No! It should be _Ness Party_, since I'm the smartest one here!" He rebutted, receiving heavy feedback from the others.

"What!?" "_Ness Party_!" "Since when were **you** the smartest?" "You have got to be kidding me." "No offense, Ness, but _Ness Party_ sounds so... _stupid_."

Ness fumed, his race turning an angry red. He then screamed, fumes coming out from his ears, "_**FINE!! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO WINS IN THE END!! AND WHOEVER DOES WIN GETS NOT ONLY HIS OR HER NAME IN THE TITLE, BUT ALTOGETHER GETS SOMETHING REALLY COOL AND AWESOME THAT WE PROBABLY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS UNTIL THE END OF THIS STORY BECAUSE THE STUPID AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TO DESCRIBE!!**_" And with that shouted, he and the other five characters raced off towards the closet green warp pipe, to head off to the random space that will take them to their party game...

**LOL CLIFFHANGER!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Lucas were all back at some odd located mansion in the middle of nowhere, where they were all looking for what board to use, and what the rules were going to be. There was also one thing that they all were missing - who would the the host.

"Well, I say that we do it somewhere tropical. Like my island!" Yoshi stated, smiling as he pointed up at the clear, blue sky for no apparent reason.

Ness shook his head in disbelief, nudging Yoshi by the shoulder. "You always have competition on your stupid tropical island! Let's try somewhere more rural, like my peaceful suburban home town, Onett!" He suggested, smiling.

Kirby stepped up, not happy with the decision, either. "No, no, no - if anything, it should be Dreamland. Since it's practically a kiddy version of this here grassy meadow...and..." He tried to continue, but he got himself mixed up.

Pikachu rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Nah, Pokemon Stadium sounds much more convenient."

Jigglypuff frowned, causing her to whine. "But I wanted Saffron City!" "How come we don't get to do anything there anymore!?"

"Because Goldenrod is better than Saffron, and cities are just dull and full of trouble. Look at Fourside and New Pork City." Pikachu explained throughly to Jigglypuff, which caught the attention of Lucas.

"Heeey, I'm offended by that!" Lucas snapped, fuming.

Pikachu gave Lucas an odd glance. "Why should you be? Porky destroyed anything you hold dearly."

"Who's Porky?" Lucas asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Pikachu's right eye twitched in disbelief. "You have GOT to be kidding me..."

"You know, Porky Minch? Pokey?" Jigglypuff told Lucas, who then gasped.

"Ooooh, him!" Lucas said, wagging his right index finger, "I thought you meant Porky Pig."

_Idiot..._ muttered Ness quietly to himself as he groaned in boredom and shook his head.

Yoshi sighed, folding his arms as he glanced at everyone. "Look, guys, whether you like it or not, we're not going to be able to party by just standing here. We need to pick a board, settle with some rules, have some mini games, and further more, have a host-"

POOF!! In a puff of white, mystical smoke, Master Hand appeared in front of all the young six Smashers, laughing maniacally, before clearing his throat. Everyone sweatdropped upon hearing the laughter.

"Sorry about that, I was having a wild night with Crazy Hand, if you know what I mean," Master Hand stated suggestively, causing Jigglypuff to gag, "Anyway, I heard of all your plights and I am here to see what you may want."

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Master Hand, it's surprisingly actually simple. It's just that-" He was then interrupted by Kirby, who literally spilled all the beans to Master Hand.

"We all wanted to do something, so we decided to have a party match against each other, but we don't know how to do it, and we're looking for a stage, as well as some mini games to play, and a host for the party because we can't really think of any good characters to host the party..." The little pink male puffball gasped in quick, short breaths as he tried to catch his breath.

Master Hand nodded, mumbling in agreement. "Uh huh. Gotcha. So I see." Clearing his throat again, Master Hand patted Kirby on the head, and then stated in a booming voice, "Well, if you youngsters are so pushy of it, then maybe I can help you out. I've got plenty of rules."

"_**YOU DO!?**_" Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Lucas all said in desperation (especially Ness, who was going to explode in spite of extreme boredom).

Master Hand nodded, laughing. "Of course! Here, the party will have thirty turns, and in the first ten turns, everyone will go against each other, then in the next fifteen turns, everyone will be paired up in three groups of two, and finally, for the remaining five turns, the losing pair will split up and join the other two winning pairs, forming two pairs with three characters each! And whoever gets the most coins and stars wins!" He waited for everyone's answer.

"..." The six young Smashers were reluctant to answer, though Yoshi, being ever so confident, stood up in front of the other five pondering Smashers.

"So, you're saying is that if we get enough stars and coins, by using our earned coins we win from mini games and spend them on stars, we will win the prize and have fun out of it?" He asked, titling his head towards the right.

Master Hand winked, doing the impossible by breaking the laws of physics. "I guarantee it, Yoshi, my boy."

Ness pushed Yoshi to the side, holding out his right hand. "All right, I'm game. Sign me up, Master Hand."

Lucas nodded, and he stood by Ness, also holding out his right hand. "Me too! I want to have some fun!"

Pikachu stepped up, grinning as he held out his left paw. "I'm not going to be left hanging. I'm serving up, too."

"And me, as well!" Kirby chimed, running in between Ness and Pikachu, and waving his short, chubby arms crazy.

Jigglypuff nodded, and smiling, she stood next to Lucas, holding out her small, right puffy rm. "Me too. I can't wait to see what kind of insanity ensues!"

Seeing all the others deciding to participate, Yoshi stood back up on his two legs and stepped in front of the other vie characters, nodding and smiling as he pointed at the giant floating hand. "Well, since this was my idea, after all, you can definitely count me in."

Master Hand nodded. "It's decided, then. Now... OFF TO SOME RANDOM PARTY BOARD!!" And with that, he, and the other six young Smashers, disappeared in a puff of mystical white smoke, leaving behind the peaceful grassy green meadow in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
